The Engagement
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: Rin thought she had it all, an amazing life, family, and friends, when suddenly everything backfired on her so unexpectedly. Not only was she placed —by her parents —in an arranged marriage without her knowing, but that same man had to be the damned coldhearted bastard/school president in her school that she loathed with a fierce passion. Slight RinXKouga.


**The Engagement**

**Chapter 1: _Spilt Paint._**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I really hate to do this since I have so many other stories that I'm committed to finish, and I promised myself I'd finish the other four first. However this freaken story had been in my head for the past months, and I just had to write it, and post it. So everyone, this is a short story that I do hope all of you like. Please review telling me how you feel about the first chapter, and if I should continue, or not.:)

**Summary: **Rin thought she had it all, an amazing life, family, and friends, when suddenly everything backfired on her so unexpectedly. Not only was she placed —by her parents in an arranged marriage without her knowing, but that same man had to be the damned coldhearted bastard/school president in her school that she loathed with a fierce passion. Slight RinxKouga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, just this amazing story I'm planning to make!x3

Rin was known in school as the pretty exclusive who talked with just about everyone, from every click. She was that girl, with along with her cousin Kagome was known as that girl everyone wanted to be. She had everything, a scholarship to one of the greatest preforming arts college's, good looks, good grades, the perfect friends, and a great guy as her best friend —whom she loved by the way. She thought there was nothing that could possibly ruin this for her.

WRONG!

She could have never have been so wrong. It started like this, on a very simple, and beautiful bright November morning, with the winds barely starting to flow through the air, and the cherry blossoms flowed with them, cool to the touch. It was the perfect weather that Rin loved the most.

On these days she hardly liked taking the private car her father would arrange for her, and instead would chose to walk, preferring to see the world as she walked, then watch it through a dark, tinted, and not to mention expensive window.

Today was the first day of school for her, and her crew, whom she was going to meet in a few minutes, once she got to school. Rin could say she was really excited to see everyone again —even though she practically always saw them on vacation. But Rin couldn't help it. She enjoyed the school, not for its extremely large amount of homework, and long nights of studying. She almost threw up just thinking about it. But for its beautiful, large, and expensive dance rooms, that she could slide, sway, and just lose herself in the music while in them. It was a blessing she loved to have.

Rin could say the dance —besides panting —was probably one of the only things that relaxed her, and allowed her to think peacefully. She loved dancing, and would do anything to continue with it in the future as her career, no matter what her parents said about it. It was her passion, and she would go all the way, or else! She'd threaten to run away…

However she never expected _him_ to ruin that dream so simply or at least try to.

Rin watched as a black Mercedes passed by, and in it, she saw a boy with the most prettiest white snowy hair she had ever seen. In fact she had never even seen any one —her age with white hair at all —in all of her sixteen years of age. She wondered if it was soft, and watched him as he pulled up his window once they had made eye contact, and now Rin could say wow_!_ If his hair was beautiful, then his eyes were just amazing!

They were the most gorgeous topaz color she had ever seen. They just stood out so much, compared to his hair, and his genuine hot looks. They almost made her jealous. However that was all soon washed away as she noticed his cold stare on her. Rin could tell that his attitude could sure use some improvement.

He stiffly turned away from her after; the car zooming off.

She watched the seen weirdly, but then turned away, shrugging it away. Whoever he was, he didn't matter to Rin. Not when she was here. She had long forgotten about the rude rich boy, and instead focused on something more interesting than him. Right before her, pass the sea-line of lovely pink cherry blossoms that flowed out of their branches, was the spectacular school 'Shikon High,' the outrageously prestigious school in all of Japan, that anyone would give to be in, but only elites could ever get in. It was so great that not even the rich could get in it unless they had actual potential or talent at something.

And Rin was proud to say that she happened to be one of those great elites. She had made it with only her strength, blood, and will as her comrades; plus her adorable cousin, and best friend to support her, as she did them.

She walked through the doors proudly as she climbed the stairs. There was absolutely nothing that was going to stop her now. She walked through the halls, when suddenly someone shouted at her to gain her attention.

"Rin! Rin! Over here Rin!" yield an unbelievably cute male voice.

She felt a grin come to her face as she turned around. "Shippo! Hey, I've missed you too—!" She lost her voice at the state of the boy. "Um…Shippo?" She watched the smaller boy wobble in his steps about to fall over with the large creates of paints he held.

Rin ran up to him in fright, yelling, "Ah! Here let me help you with those." She tried tilting it to either side, along with him to get the large amount steady. "Jesus Christ Ship, why the hell did you take so many!" Rin complained as she took some from him. The pounds in them were insane. Some were even open. Rin tried maneuvering those that were away from her new clothes. She didn't want any type of new mix of color spilling on her clothes, thank you very much.

Shippo laughed at her complaints. "Its cuz' I'm trying to gain some muscles, Rin!" He said cheerily.

Rin laughed. "Is that so?" she looked to him amused. "Well, I doubt that's ever going to happen what with your body structure," she teased.

Shippo puffed out his cheeks. "I'm serious! This year I'm going to be super strong! You just watch!" he stated very determinedly.

Rin didn't stop with her giggle fits. "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

She snorted. "And why the heck are you trying to buffen up anyways?" Rin wanted to know.

Shippo's eyes darkened, "So that I could beat up Inuyasha's stinken ass!" He fist pumped, almost tipping over because of it. He yelped in fear.

Rin looked amused, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha who?"

"Inuyasha, my childhood friend/bully when we were younger. Him, and his older brother —who is just evil by the way —moved back here a few months ago while we were on vacation."

"Really," Rin looked interested.

"Yeah, and right now he is the best linebacker ever!"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" Rin raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"No! Not at all! I'm freaken serious! Every college around the whole world just about wants him! He's just that good!" Shippo walked beside her explaining this. Rin had to say, she was impressed. The best? Now that's something.

"And that's why I'm going to beat him," Shippo said extra determined.

Rin snorted again at that. "Are you sure you want to challenge that?" she asked. "You might as well just give up now, lil ship."

"Hell no!" he protested. "Besides it's better him then his demon of a brother," Shippo shivered.

"Hm and why's that? Is his brother really that much worse?"

"Oh yeah —plenty worse," Shippo nodded seriously, yet stiffly. "Competing with that guy is just suicide," he stated matter-of-factly. "He's just about good at anything you could think of! There is nothing that guy can't do! He could even compete with Inuyasha and win! He's just that dangerous!"

Rin laughed. "No he's not! You have got to be kidding with that one!"

Shippo stopped in his tracks. "I'm not! I'm serious! Hey wait up for me!" He ran to catch up.

"Yeah right!"

"Rin, I'm serious! Ah!" He tripped. "Dammit Rin don't walk so fast!"

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I just can't help it ship! How can you expect me to believe that this guy is amazing at everything? That'd mean he's like a robot or something. No one is that good at everything. He must have a flaw somewhere!" She looked at him spastically.

"Well if he does, he's damn good at not showing it!"

Rin laughed mischievously at Shippo. "Oh no, Rin, I know that look!"

"What, what look?" she acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"That look!" he pointed out as best he could.

"What! Ah, c'mon ship, you can't possibly tell me you don't want to find out what kinds of flaws this guy has, and then post it on the schools news, you little genus you!" She laughed wholeheartedly.

Shippo looked at her, and thought about this for a moment.

"Just think about it ship, if you get this scoop, the whole school would finally notice you, and your amazing talents at not only snooping, but writing too!"

Shippo laughed a bit too cockily, "Yeah. Well I guess I am a genus when I snoop around, and at writing too." He slowly fell into her trap.

"That's the spirit," Rin smiled smugly. Right in the palm of her hand, she thought.

"Plus I don't even know who this guy is, so you're going to have to point him out to me," she gestured with her finger at him.

Shippo looked at her a bit surprised. "Oh, well if it's just finding him then that won't be a problem —he's the biggest thing in this school now, besides Inuyasha."

"Really?! Like who? And how come I've never heard of this 'biggest thing' until now?" Rin turned to him, walking backwards, to see his face better as he answered.

Shippo snorted. "Oh I don't know Rin, maybe it's because all you did on vacation was fool around with you boyfriend _Kouga_!" Shippo badgered complacently.

Rin blushed. "Hey, he's not my boyfriend!" But then she laughed. "But yeah, I guess you're right!" She smiled to herself pleased, and turned around unaware of her surroundings.

"Ah! Rin, wait! You're going to crash into Seshoma…ru."

It was too late. By the time he had screamed it out to warn her, Rin had already splattered the man's clothes with all her paints of blues, purples, and oranges.

_God, what did I just do…?_ She was startled —so startled that she couldn't even bring herself to look up, too ashamed. How could she be so stupid? Why hadn't she had been smart, and looked before turning around. Her throat felt clogged, like there was something covering it, preventing her from speaking at all.

She opened her mouth, attempting to say something, but nothing came out. She felt really bad.

"Well," said the taller boy before her. "Aren't you going to apologize…peasant?"

Rin's gaze slowly went up to look at him, and met bright topaz eyes. Those same cold and heartless eyes she had seen not too long ago today. It was that same guy that had been staring at her in the car!

"Um…I'm—" she tried to say but was cut off by Shippo, her little savior.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru!" He bowed his head to the obviously taller man, his little red and orange locks getting in his face. "She didn't mean it I swear! We were both walking, and talking amongst ourselves, when she decided to turn around, and accidently splashed you with paint! But I swear she didn't mean it!" Shippo bowed again, startling Rin to glance at him shocked. Why was he bowing, when she would be the one bowing for her mistake —not him!"

"Um Shippo, there's no need for you to do that I should be —" Rin tried to say, reaching out to the smaller boy.

"I don't care what you have to say Shippo," Sesshomaru said none too kindly, surprising Rin to the point of anger.

"What did you say—?" she asked furious. How could he say that after all of Shippo's attempts of apologizing.

"I know Sesshomaru, but my friend here doesn't know any better." Shippo attempted to pull Rin away before she did something stupid.

Rin snatched her hand away, glaring at little Shippo, quieting him up. "Oy! Don't speak for me," she told him roughly, surprising Sesshomaru to lift a brow. "And you, you filthy bastard —just who do you think you are?" Rin walked up to Sesshomaru pointing a finger to his chest. She didn't care if the guy was a whole chest higher than her. She was going to get her point across, because this was ridiculous. Rin had never met anyone so rude before, and as if on cue, the guy stole her line.

"How disgusting. I have never met someone so rude in my entire life," Sesshomaru glared down at the girl.

"Hey! That's my line buddy!" Rin continued to poke his chest, roughly. It didn't affect Sesshomaru at all. "You know, I was going to apologize for what I did, but now that I saw your nasty-ass attitude —I ain't saying squat shit now!"

Shippo squirmed in his spot beside the two, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he snatched Rin's wrist, and ran with her, catching both of them by surprise.

"Wha— hey!" Rin protested. "I wasn't done talking to that asshole—!"

"Again, I'm sorry Sesshomaru! She didn't mean it!" Shippo turned the corner with Rin still in his grasp.

"What! Yes I did! I did mean every moment! Shippo!"

Sesshomaru stared as he lost their voices.

Never in his life had he had anyone fight back with him, unless it was his stupid half breed mutt of a brother, Inuyasha, and one other man that Sesshomaru hated to admit was a good opponent. He felt a ruthless smile grace his lips. However this was the first time ever a _woman_ decided to face him. This amused him…Sesshomaru was now interested. At first he had thought nothing of the younger woman thinking she was like any other. However Sesshomaru could now say he was wrong, another thing that surprised him. He was _never_ wrong.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Ah~! There you are me Lord." Jaken ran up to the older man from behind. "I've been looking all over for you me Lord. Where have you been? If you don't hurry, you'll be late for…you're…speech…?" Jaken lost his voice looking at all the splattered paint on the ground confusedly, and then glanced up to his lord.

"Um…me Lord…may I ask, just what happened here?"

Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to turn around to the small imp, but did glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru turned away from him. "Clean this mess up, and bring me a new pair of clothes, quickly. My patient's is running thin, and it seems I just found me a new toy to play with," Sesshomaru said dangerously low. "Oh, and call my father, and tell him I accept the engagement."

Jaken gulped, and said, "Y-y-yes me Lord." Just what had happened to suddenly change his mind like this so suddenly? Jaken had no clue.


End file.
